The Ministry
A joint cabinet of the highest ranking and senior members of the former United States government, the Ministry is an aggregation of former senators, politicians and administration who have both survived the initial outbreak as well as maintained their sanity to lead small survivor groups to safety. Members of the Ministry also range from former school principles to former superintendents, police commissioners, sheriffs, military officers and other positions of leadership that have transitioned over to leading groups of individuals through the outbreak. Each ministry is headed by an administration staff that is lead by a single Minister with final authority over all executive decisions. Ministry of the External Within Inner Heaven lies the acting branches of the Ministry, which is separated into two main branches - the Ministries of the Internal and External. The Ministry of the External focuses on all aspects pertaining to the continued growth, safety, and security of Olympus outside of it's borders and stretching into the no-mans-lands where Final Stagers roam. *'Ministry of War' :The Ministry of War is tasked with all defensive and wartime operations for Olympus. Any combat that occurs outside of the walls of any Olympus compound is immediately coordinated and overseen by the Ministry of War. This includes preemptive strikes against hostile factions, border patrol of areas and zones near an Olympus compound or outpost, defensive operations, clean and sweeps of infected territories, rescue operations, and transport/caravan protection. :Archangels :UCAV's, Combat Helicopters :Guardian Angels :UAV's, Combat Support Dirigibles, Transportation Aircraft and Helicopters :Thrones :Mechanized Infantry, Armored Assault, and Ground Transport :Archons :Ground Infantry (Former National Guard, Army remnants, Police Officers, and SWAT) :Ghosts :Former members of the Federation of Allied Raiders (FAR), the Ghosts are an elite noncombat scouting/reconnaissance and intelligence gathering division. :Seraphim :Recruited from the remnants for Marine Force Recon, United States Navy SEAL teams, Army Rangers, Private Security Contractors and members of the Special Forces community who survived the initial Outbreak through the implementation of their training, Seraphim are small unit operators whose main task is to enter heavily infected hotspots and quarantine zones without support in fast response, high mobility assault operations. :Tridents :The naval arm of Olympus, Tridents are converted United States Naval and Coast Guard vessels used for Olympian military operations. :USS Poseidon :Formerly known as the USS Tortuga, the USS Poseidon is the flagship of the Olympian Navy. :Leviathans :Air cushioned landing craft, also called an LCAC (Landing craft air cushioned) are amphibious landing boats stored within the belly of Olympian Tridents to facilitate landing parties and transport of personnel and vehicles to shore. This specific configuration rather than small landing craft allows troops and material to access more than 70 percent of the world's coastline, since only approximately 15 percent of that coastline is available to conventional boat-type landing craft. : *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs' :Trade, alliances, treaties. : *'Ministry of Reclamation' :Aggregation of resources, reclaiming technology, equipment, production & manufacturing facilities. :Resource Acquisition Teams (RATs) :Scavenger teams that enter infected and quarantine zones in search for facilities, supply caches, and resources to aid in the expansion and growth of Olympus. Ministry of the Internal Within Inner Heaven lies the acting branches of the Ministry, which is separated into two main branches - the Ministries of the Internal and External. The Ministry of the Internal focuses on the health, standard of living, and general welfare and wellbeing of all Olympus residents. *'Ministry of Security' : The Ministry of Security is tasked with all security and defensive operations for Olympus. Any policing actions that occur inside of Olympian borders and within it's compounds and facilities is under the discretion and jurisdiction of the Ministry of Security. This includes pacification of riots, general policing duties, raids, outbreak neutralization, quarantine, perimeter defensive and internal security. :Valkyries :The all female “Honor Guard” of Olympus. Officer Corps of the Authorities. :Authorities :Internal security contingent and police force within every Olympus survivor community. : *'Ministry of Public Welfare' :Implement technologies to raise quality of living amount citizens, organize public works such as solar water disinfection (SODIS), landscaping, trash pickup, utility maintenence and upkeep, the parabolic dish engine systems which concentrates solar power, construction of greenhouses to grow vegetables, fruits and flowers, tactical garbage to energy refineries (TGER) which convert cardboard, plastic, Styrofoam and other dry trash into pellets, and heated until becomes a synthetic gas -- a low-grade propane. Foods and liquids are fermented into ethanol. The syn-gas and the ethanol are combined to power the generator. :Office of Survivor Integration and Management :Places new survivors in a residential community and profession, integrates all new survivors to life in the Olympus, notifies new survivors to protocols and procedures.